Papa's Freezeria
Papa's Freezeria is the fourth game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on July 12, 2011. Alberto and Penny are the workers in this game. The game was officially released on August 5, 2011. Previews *'7/12/2011': Sneak Peek: Papa’s Freezeria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/181 *'8/05/2011': Papa’s Freezeria grand opening! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/200 Description Beat the Summer Heat with Papa's Freezeria! You've just landed an amazing summer job on the tropical island of Calypso. Papa's Freezeria is an ocean front ice cream shop that will surely be a relaxing way to spend the summer. That is until Papa Louie takes off, leaving you in charge during the peak of tourist season. Boat loads of customers are coming to Calypso Island in search of the best Freezer treats around. This latest game features dozens of syrups, candies, and toppings that unlock as you play, and a variety of new and returning customers looking to beat the heat with your ice cream sundaes. The time-management and hands-on gameplay of the series is back, with new challenges related to blending ingredients and serving the right amount of ice cream in sundae cups. Challenging "Closer" customers and the Food Critic return from "Papa's Taco Mia!", as well as weekly paychecks, upgrades, and 80 in-game Badges to earn while serving ice cream. New to the series, the sundae shop features over 100 lobby decorations that you can purchase in the Furniture Shop, with each item affecting your scores while playing. You can place decorations any way you like in your lobby, letting you fully customize your shop with wallpaper, posters, furniture and more. Go for a Tiki Island theme, add bookshelves and coffee stands, fill the room with jukeboxes - the choice is yours! Introduction Alberto/Penny is reading the training manual for his/her new job at Papa's Freezeria, Papa Louie's new restaurant on Calypso Island. The manual indicates "Stress-Free Work", and workers can decorate the store as he/she wishes (provided that they pay for it themselves in fine print). Now wearing the official uniform, Papa Louie gives him/her a tour of his new franchise. Papa then leaves him/her for his next adventure. Later, Alberto/Penny sees what looks to be a ship in the distance. Upon taking a closer look, he/she sees that the cruise ship S.S. Louie is heading towards the dock. Upon arrival, all of Papa Louie's customers exit the ship, and head over to the Freezeria, much to his/her dismay. New Gameria Features *The lobby is now customizable, allowing a player to interchange the furniture or posters purchased at the store. *Wallpapers and flooring are introduced as well, allowing the player to change the design of the store itself. Workers * Alberto * Penny Stations * Order Station * Build Station * Mix Station * Topping Station Awards On January 13, 2012, Tony Solary revealed that Papa's Freezeria and Cactus McCoy and the Curse of Thorns, were both nominated for "Best of 2011" awards by Jay-is-games. While Cactus McCoy took first place in the Action-Platform category http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/action-platform-results/, Freezeria finished second in the Simulation or Strategy category. http://jayisgames.com/best-of/2011/simulation-or-strategy-results/ Customers *Mandi (Tutorial) *Tony (After Tutorial) *Alberto/Penny (Random) *Wally (Random) *Matt (Random) *Lisa (Random) *Prudence (Time) *Marty (Time) *Ivy (Time) *Clair (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Utah (Day 2) *Kingsley (Rank 4) *Doan (Rank 5) *Edna (Rank 7) *Chuck (Rank 12) *Sasha (Rank 15) *Sarge Fan (Rank 18) *Connor (Rank 19) *Mindy (Rank 20) *Big Pauly (Rank 21) *Peggy (Rank 22) *Allan (Rank 23) *Cecilia (Rank 24) *Clover (Rank 25) *Rita (Rank 26) *Georgito (Rank 27) *Zoe (Rank 28) *Gino Romano (Rank 29) *Tohru (Rank 30) *Mitch (Rank 31) *Sue (Rank 32) *Carlo Romano (Rank 33) *Kayla (Rank 34) *Rico (Rank 35) *Bruna Romano (Rank 36) *Roy (Rank 37) *Akari (Rank 38) *Cletus (Rank 39) *Vicky (Rank 40) *Franco (Rank 41) *Maggie (Rank 42) *Little Edoardo (Rank 43) *Olga (Rank 44) *Taylor (Rank 45) *Ninjoy (Rank 46) *Papa Louie (Unlocked when all customers, closers, and the Food Critic have gold Customer Awards) Closers *Kahuna (Monday) *Captain Cori (Tuesday) *Gremmie (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Robby (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) (Though Papa Louie is not a Closer, he also is not unlocked like a normal character. After unlocking Ninjoy, the game announces, "Get a gold award on each customer to unlock a special customer!", that 'special customer' being Papa Louie.) Customer Debuts Bold means character is a Closer. *Utah *Ivy *Ninjoy *'Kahuna' *'Captain Cori' *'Gremmie' Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Mix Station *Topping Station Ingredients Cup Sizes * Medium Cup (Start) (Getting Started/Medium Master) * Large Cup (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 4) (Super Size) * Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 10) (Light Dessert) Mixables * Nutty Butter Cups (Start) (Peanut Buttery) * Strawberries (Start) (Fruity Sundae) * Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blast) * Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Utah at Day 2) (Do the Dough) * Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 5) (Cookies n' Cream) * Marshmallows (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 7) (S'mores) * Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 12) (Tropical Treat) * Yum n' M's (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 15) (Candy Shop) Syrups * Chocolate Syrup (Start) (Chocolatey) * Vanilla Syrup (Start) (Plain Vanilla) * Strawberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2) (Berry Mixer) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 6) (Cool Mint) * Banana Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 13) (Bananarama) * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 20) (Follow the Rainbow) Blends * Smooth (Blue) (3/4 of a meter) * Regular (Purple) (2/4 of meter) * Chunky (Pink) (1/4 of meter) Toppings * Strawberry Topping (Start) (Berrylicious) * Chocolate Topping (Start) (Choc on Top) * Whipped Cream (Start) (Whipped Cream) * Creameos (Start) (Sandwich Cookie) * Nuts (Start) (Nuts for Sundaes) * Cherries (Start) (Cherry On Top) * Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) * Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3) (Semi-Sweet) * Bananas (Unlocked at Rank 8) (Banana Split) * Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 9) (Buttery) * Shaved Mints (Unlocked at Rank 11) (After Dinner) * Chocolate Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 14) (Rich and Creamy) * Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 16) (Cookies Ahoy) * Blueberry Topping (Unlocked at Rank 17) (Do the Blue) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 18) (Gum'yuns) * Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 19) (Breakfast for Dessert) Badges There are 80 badges in Papa's Freezeria. *'Work up the Ranks': Reach Rank 5, +$30 *'Regular Worker': Reach Rank 10, +$50 *'Freezer Career': Reach Rank 20, +$70 *'Long Haul': Reach Rank 30, +90 *'Better Than Papa!': Reach Rank 46, +$200 *'Spending Spree': Buy any 50 items from the Furniture Shop, $50 *'Poster Motivation': Buy any 8 Poster from the Furniture Shop, $15 *'Interior Decorator': Buy any floor decorations from the Furniture Shop, $15 *'Mixing Gear': Buy all of the Mixer Upgrades, +50 *'Serving in Style': Buy all of the hats, +$100 *'Bronze Beginning': Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards, +$30 *'Customer Service': Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards, +$50 *'Silver Medal': Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards, +$70 *'Coming Back For More': Earn 15 Gold Customer Awards, +$100 *'Go For the Gold': Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers!, +$500 *'Watch the Meter': Get 20 Meter Bonus rewards in the Build Station, +$10 *'Ice Cream Rewards': Get 30 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Ice Cream Machine, +$20 *'Mixable Meter': Get 40 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Mixable Machine, +$25 *'Super Syrup Bonus': Get 50 GREAT or AWESOME Bonuses on the Syrup Machine, +$30 *'Jackpot!': Get 250 Meter Bonus rewards in the Build Station, +$100 *'Build Expert': Get a 100% Building Score on 20 orders, +$70 *'Blender Expert': Get a 100% Mixing Score on 20 orders, +$70 *'Topping Expert': Get a 100% Topping Score on 20 orders, +$70 *'Order Expert': Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders, +$70 *'Perfect!': Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders, $100 *'Critically Acclaimed': Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic, +$40 *'Best Restaurant': Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic, +$100 *'Quality Assurance': Get 90% Service Quality or higher on five different ways, +$50 *'High Quality': Get 95% Service Quality or higher on 20 different days, +$100 *'Romano Family': Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet, +$150 *'Franchise Friends': Serve the employees of Papa's Pizzeria, Burgeria, and Taco Mia!, +$150 *'Closer Collection': Serve all of the Closers, +$50 *'The Gang's All Here': Serve all of the customers!, +$300 *'First Paycheck': Get your first paycheck on Pay Day, +$10 *'Month's Pay': Receive your wages on four Pay Days, +$50 *'Syrup Sampler': Unlock all of the Mixing Syrups, +$25 *'Cup Selection': Unlock all of the Cup Sizes, +$20 *'Mixable Master': Unlock all of the Mixables, +$25 *'Topping Pro': Unlock everything in the Topping Station, +$25 *'Sundae Cap': Serve 30 Customers while wearing the Sundae Hat, +$50 *'Beach Bum': Serve 40 Customers while wearing the Straw Hat, +$55 *'Anchors Aweigh': Serve 50 Customers while wearing the Captain Hat, +$60 *'Culinary Cap': Serve 60 Customers while wearing the Chef Hat, +$65 *'Seven Seas': Serve 70 Customers while wearing the Pirate Hat, +$75 *'Sundaes from the North': Serve 80 Customers while wearing the Viking Helmet, +$90 *'Freezer Royale': Serve $100 Customers while wearing the Crown, +$150 *'Cherry on Top': Serve 10 Sundaes with Cherries, +$10 *'Sandwich Cookie': Serve 30 Sundaes with Creameo Cookies, +$10 *'Cookies Ahoy': Serve 30 Sundaes with Cookies, +$15 *'Banana Split': Serve 30 Sundaes with Bananas, +$15 *'Gum'yuns': Serve 20 Sundaes with Gummy Onions, + $15 *'Peanut Buttery': Serve 20 Sundaes with Nutty Buttercups, +$15 *'Fruity Sundae': Serve 30 Sundaes with Strawberries, +$25 *'Candy Shop': Serve 30 Sundaes with Yum n' Ms candies, +$25 *'Tropical Treat': Serve 30 Sundaes with Pineapple, +$25 *'Do the Dough': Serve 30 Sundaes with Cookie Dough, +$25 *'Cookies n' Cream': Serve 30 Sundaes with Creameo Bits, +$25 *'Berry Blast': Serve 30 Sundaes with Blueberries, +$25 *'S'mores': Serve 30 Sundaes with Marshmallows, +$25 *'Chocolatey': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Chocolate Syrup, +$25 *'Berry Mixer': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Strawberry Syrup, +$25 *'Cool Mint': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Mint Syrup, +$25 *'Bananarama': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Banana Syrup, +$25 *'Plain Vanilla': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Vanilla Syrup, +$25 *'Follow the Rainbow': Serve 30 Sundaes mixed with Rainbow Sherbet, +$25 *'Choc on Top': Serve 30 Sundaes with Chocolate Topping, +$15 *'Buttery': Serve 30 Sundaes with Butterscotch Topping, +$25 *'Light and Fluffy': Serve 30 Sundaes with Whipped Cream, +$25 *'Rich and Creamy': Serve 30 Sundaes with Chocolate Whipped Cream, +$25 *'Berrylicious': Serve 30 Sundaes with Strawberry Topping, +$25 *'Do the Blue': Serve 30 Sundaes with Blueberry Topping, +$25 *'Semi-Sweet': Serve 30 Sundaes with Chocolate Chips, +$10 *'Rainbow Sprinkles': Serve 30 Sundaes with Sprinkles, +$10 *'Nuts for Sundaes': Serve 30 Sundaes with Nuts, +$15 *'After Dinner': Serve 30 Sundaes with Shaved Mints, +$15 *'Breakfast for Dessert': Serve 20 Sundaes with Tropical Charms, +$15 *'Getting Started': Serve 4 Sundaes in Medium Cups, +$5 *'Medium Master': Serve 30 Sundaes in Medium Cups, +$25 *'Super Size': Serve 30 Sundaes in Large Cups , +$25 *'Light Dessert': Serve 30 Sundaes in Small Cups, +$25 Badge Gallery Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_1.png|Page 1 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_2.png|Page 2 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_3.png|Page 3 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_4.png|Page 4 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_5.png|Page 5 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_6.png|Page 6 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_7.png|Page 7 Papa's_Freezeria_Badges_-_Page_8.png|Page 8 Ranks Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Freezeria is purple. *This is the last Gameria in which you have to get a gold award on every customer to unlock Papa Louie. Starting in Pancakeria, he will be the last customer unlocked by rank (reach "Better Than Papa!" ranking in Pancakeria, the rank before "Better Than Papa!" from Wingeria). * This game has 8 order spaces, 5 are for building. *This Gameria and Papa's Pastaria are the only games in which Papa Louie does not wear his regular outfit. His swimsuit from the game is available in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack as Style C. *This is the first Gameria in which Taylor is unlocked on a high rank. *All customers order whipped cream with their sundaes, either regular or chocolate. * Because of its success, two mobile versions for Android and Apple devices were later created. **Papa's Freezeria HD, was released for Android tablets and iPads in October 2013. **Papa's Freezeria To Go!, was released for Apple and Android devices in February 2014. * Every customer who debuted in the game (Utah, Ivy, Ninjoy, Kahuna, Gremmie, Captain Cori) has a yellow background for their picture on the customers section. *This is the first Gameria to introduce the speed boosters to help the food item cook faster. *Tony, Gremmie, and Hugo all order the same cup, mixing time, mixable, and syrup. *Kahuna and Ivy have the exact same order in Freezeria, but Ivy's is in a small cup and Kahuna's in a large cup. *This is the only Gameria where the build station isn't the one with toppings, but the one with things that make the sundaes. The toppings are in the Top Station. *In all three versions of the game, (Freezeria, Freezeria HD, and Freezeria To Go!), the second to the last customer is a girl. (Ninjoy, Mary, and Cecilia) * This game is sponsored by Armor Games. * This is the first Gameria where the customers eat the food instead of looking at it when the order is finished. * The first customer to order a smooth blend is Mindy, who is unlocked at Rank 20. * Beginning from this game, there is no cash register on the counter when you take orders. * There are 144 possible cup size/mixable/syrup combinations. * Before Rank 5, Tony is the only customer to order creameos. * This is the first gameria to introduce the new restaurant decoration system. Gallery ImagesCA0W2UAW.jpg ImagesCAQD0ZZO1.jpg|Hints for the start of the day Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Example of the new lobby ImagesCAWZ158M.jpg|The icon for the game Freezeriablogstrip.jpg Banner m.jpg Special Award.png|Method to unlock Papa Louie Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa Louie finally unlocked! Picture of Papa's Freezeria.jpg|Papa's Freezeria! Play-Papa-s-Freezeria-game-02.jpg|S.S. Louie Blend Papa's Freeizeria.jpg|Blending Sundaes Omg a monster sundae.jpg|Whoa. That's a mountain of cream! Papa's Freezeria Worker's Guide.png|Alberto Holding Papa's Freezeria's Worker's Guide. Freezeria.png images (5).jpg|Papa Louie giving his order Freezeria 4.png|Alberto is not happy with his sundae. prudence perfect.png|Perfect on Prudence!!! Mint syrup unlocked.png|New Syrup: Mint! food critic waiting.png|Jojo is waiting in the lobby lisa perfect.png|Perfect with Lisa!!! ImagesTCX2R0F0.jpg Dancing Pastaria workers.jpg Papa_Louie_freeze.png|Papa Louie's freeze and other customers freezes mixing. Poor Mindy (Freezeria).png Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect with Clair! Marty Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect with Marty! Utah Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect with Utah! Tohru Freezeria Perfect.png|Tohru is happy! Carlo Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect on Carlo! Georgito Freezeria Perfect.png|Georgito likes it! Sue Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect with Sue! Gino Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Gino is happy! Clover Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect on Clover! Jojo Freezeria Perfect.png|Jojo likes it! Kayla Freezeria Perfect.png|Kayla is happy! Sasha Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect with Sasha! Quinn Freezeria Perfect.png|Quinn likes it! Bruna Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Perfect on Bruna! Papa's Freezeria - Tropical Charms.png Papa's Freezeria Gummy Onions.png Papa's Freezeria - Pineapple.png Papa's Freezeria - Marshmallows.png Papa's Freezeria - Creameo Bits.png Papa's Freezeria - Cookies.png Papa's Freezeria - Shaved Mints.png Papa's Freezeria - Rainbow Sherbet Syrup.png Papa's Freezeria - Small Cup.png Papa's Freezeria - Large Cup.png Papa's Freezeria - Yum n' M's.png Papa's Freezeria - Chocolate Whipped Cream.png buildprototype.jpg|Prototype design for a station...with Taco Mia! placeholders rewind_freezeria1.jpg Papa's Freezeria Debuts.jpg|Papa's Freezeria Debuts 5stars perfect.png|Five stars and perfect order Dying Of Laughter Rn~.png es:Papa's Freezeria pl:Papa's Freezeria no:Papa's Freezeria Category:Games Category:2011 Games